


Ожидание

by tier_wolf



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>несколько часов на допросе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожидание

Олег читает.   
И кажется со стороны настолько увлеченным этим процессом, что велик соблазн поверить — про сидящего напротив Лукаса он просто напросто забыл.   
Разумеется, Олег про него помнит, но Лукас позволяет себя убедить, что сегодня его мучитель в благостном настроении. Он осторожно потирает запястье, делая вид, что металлический шелест цепи наручников по железной столешнице — это совершенно посторонний звук, не имеющий к нему, Лукасу, никакого отношения. 

Олег не выдерживает, когда его подследственный пытается осторожно выпрямиться и потянуться. Реакция следует незамедлительно:  
— Смирно сиди, — произносит тот ровно, не отрывая взгляда от книжной страницы.  
Лукас послушно замирает.   
Они сидят в допросной, где, как нарочно, каждый предмет — это бетон или металл, так что даже отодвинуться от стола на чертовы пару дюймов нельзя, не оглохнув от скрежета металлических ножек стула по полу. 

Олег переворачивает страницу.   
Еще одну. И еще.   
За последние три часа — Лукас следит по наручным часам Даршавина, которые видны из-под закатанного рукава рубашки — он ни разу не поднял взгляд на Лукаса. То ли книга оказалась действительно интересной, то ли товарищ старший следователь и впрямь настолько упертый, что ради достижения цели готов в течении нескольких часов подряд смотреть на одну и ту же страницу. Нет, впрочем, страницы он перелистывает в ровном ритме (примерно сто тридцать секунд на каждый разворот). 

У Лукаса перед глазами медленно плывет комната.   
Утекает куда-то влево, смазываясь липким пятном. Если сморгнуть, то картинка встает на место, но проходит несколько секунд — и все сначала.   
Может, удастся урвать пару минут, всего несколько. Олег ведь читает, в конце концов...  
Казалось бы, стоит попробовать. Просто закрыть глаза.   
Лукас роняет голову на грудь, позволяя глазам закрыться. Но даже с закрытыми глазами на внутренней стороне век ему все еще видится плывущая комната, но поблекшая и безразличная. Он проваливается в забытье едва ли на десяток секунд, и тут же его выдергивают обратно хлестким ударом по щеке. 

— Я не разрешал, — ровно констатирует Олег.   
Его голос теперь доносится откуда-то сверху. Странно, что Лукас не слышал, как тот отодвинул стул. Олег стоит, облокотившись о стол, раскрытая книга одиноко лежит в стороне.  
Лукас отстраненно думает, что сейчас Даршавин сядет и снова начнет читать. А спустя десять-пятнадцать минут всё повторится вновь.  
Может быть, полчаса, не больше. Больше Лукасу уже не выдержать.

Но Олег не садится.   
Достает из кармана мятую пачку, вытряхивает из нее одну сигарету, прикуривает. Его руки как раз на уровне лица Лукаса, можно рассмотреть суставы пальцев и неровно обстриженные ногти, только сморгнуть перед этим мутную пелену перед глазами.   
От запаха дыма дерет пересохшее горло.   
Олег обходит стол бесшумными шагами таящегося хищника, останавливается за спиной, затягивается и выдыхает. 

Но Олег не садится.   
Достает из кармана мятую пачку, вытряхивает из нее одну сигарету, прикуривает. Его руки как раз на уровне лица Лукаса, можно рассмотреть суставы пальцев и неровно обстриженные ногти, только сморгнуть перед этим мутную пелену перед глазами.   
От запаха дыма дерет пересохшее горло.   
Олег обходит стол бесшумными шагами таящегося хищника, останавливается за спиной, затягивается и выдыхает. 

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, и сегодня я не сделаю ничего из того, что ты так не любишь, — обещает Олег. В это время его пальцы проскальзывают под ворот грязной тельняшки, оттягивают ткань, оголяя шею и плечо, а затем медленно, будто задумчиво, гладят болезненно чувствительную кожу.  
Поэтому Лукас испуганно вздрагивает, когда секундой позже эти же пальцы с силой оттягивают волосы на затылке, заставляя запрокинуть голову.   
— Мы договорились? 

Кивнуть Лукас не может, поэтому он лишь утвердительно опускает ресницы.   
Понятно, что ни о чем они не договорились, Олег сделает то, что захочет, независимо от мнения своего подследственного. Остается только не провоцировать. Хотя и для этого уже поздно — хищник почуял отчаянное трепыхание добычи.

Это ощутимо в уверенных движениях Олега, который гладит его шею и ключицы, не выпуская сигарету из пальцев. Лукас сильнее вжимается в стул и зажмуривается: он настолько реально представляет то, что произойдет дальше, что заранее чувствует боль от ожога.  
Но Даршавин вдруг разжимает хватку и осторожно подносит к его губам пожелтевший фильтр.   
— Затягивайся. 

Лукас обхватывает губами край сигареты и затягивается, тут же сгибается в кашле — горло и так будто ободрано наждачкой, а от дыма становится еще хуже.   
— Молодец, — почему-то с улыбкой в голосе констатирует Олег. Затягивается сам, глубоко, со вкусом, и отбрасывает окурок в угол.   
Гладит Лукаса по голове, осторожно, утешающе, чешет за ухом, как большого кота, слегка царапая ногтями нежную тонкую кожу. Лукас оборачивается и в каком-то сиюминутном благодарном (не больно, ведь все-таки не больно) порыве трется щекой о чужую ладонь.

Олег отстраняется моментально. Возвращается на свое место и раскрывает книгу. Пролистывает несколько страниц, как будто ищет начало новой главы или нового рассказа.   
И снова этим бесстрастным тоном:  
— Пить я тебе не дам, а то точно уснешь.   
Лукас кивает, хотя горло болит немилосердно, но его согласие сейчас это только пустая формальность, которую даже не обязательно соблюдать. 

Он уже готовится к новому витку противостояния с плывущей перед глазами комнатой, когда Олег вдруг начинает читать вслух.   
— Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called True Stories from Nature, about the primeval forest. It was a picture of a boa constrictor in the act of swallowing an animal. *

**Author's Note:**

> * Когда мне было шесть лет, в книге под названием «Правдивые истории», где рассказывалось про девственные леса, я увидел однажды удивительную картинку. На картинке огромная змея — удав — глотала хищного зверя...  
> (начало "Маленького принца" Экзюпери)


End file.
